


Know Your Place

by Basilthehamster



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Ejaculation, Frottage, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Oral Sex, Suspenders, Verbal Humiliation, seriously not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilthehamster/pseuds/Basilthehamster
Summary: Gaetano and Calamita get their revenge on Rabbi for botching the hit and not following orders.Set between episodes 4 and 5Contains rape/non-con, heed warnings! Seriously, what did you expect?--Update:12/20--did a quick edit and changed a few lines. nothing major but I like it better.
Relationships: Constant Calamita/Rabbi Milligan, Gaetano Fadda/Rabbi Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any Italian, I looked up a list of Italian profanity on wikipedia, so sorry if I misuse any words.  
> Unbetaed, sorry for any grammatical errors. (If you want to be my beta, let me know! I really suck at editing my own shit.)  
> Also, just... sorry. :(

Rabbi enters Joplin's and is intercepted at the door by Calamita and Paolo. Without saying a word, the two Italians flank him on either side and escort him in. Rabbi pretends to remain unconcerned and gestures at the circular burn on Calamita’s face.

“You should put some ointment on that, or it will leave a scar.”

“Stai Zitto.” He grabs Rabbi by the arm and pulls him into the office where Gaetano waits at the large desk chair, smoking a cigarette. Paolo keeps watch outside the door, which puts Rabbi on guard. Gaetano’s mere presence seems to perturb him, with good reason. He decides to make the first move. Just as Gaetano opens his mouth to speak, Rabbi cuts him off.

“Your plan would have gotten your little brother killed and started a war. Josto would have killed you. I did you a favor.”

“A favor, eh?” Gaetano gets up and walks slowly around him, face inches away from his. Rabbi resists the urge to lean away. “Seem to me, you _owe_ me a favor. Calamita, fetch us some drinks” he says in Italian. He snuffs out his cigarette and exhales the remaining smoke in Rabbi’s face.

“Take off your coat and stay a while.” He tugs Rabbi’s overcoat down over his shoulders, trapping his arms long enough to grab his gun from its holster and tucks it in his own belt. Rabbi curses himself for not reacting quickly enough. He shrugs the coat all the way off and tosses it on a chair, now in just his sweater and suspenders.

Calamita prepares the liqueur glasses at the bar cabinet against the wall and brings them over. Rabbi accepts but doesn’t drink it, while the other two imbibe.

“What’s wrong? You think I poison you?” Gaetano acts overly offended.

“I like to keep a clear head” Rabbi replies. Gaetano flips the brim of his hat, knocking it off his head, making him flinch.

“Why you so jumpy? You scared of little old me?” Rabbi chooses his words carefully.

“No, but you’re unpredictable and I like to be sure of things.” That elicits a laugh from the bigger man.

“It is very rude to reject my hospitality.”

“Your hospitality? That would mean this was your house, your liquor. But last I checked, this all belongs to the boss, and you’re not the boss.”

“Is that what you think?” He looks angry again.

“It’s what I know.”

Gaetano narrows his eyes and taps the bottom of Rabbi’s glass, insisting that he drink it. “Don’t be a pussy.” Reluctantly, he complies, sensing he won’t let it go until he does. Gaetano smiles again. “‘Atta boy. See? You _can_ follow orders. The Limoncello is good, no?” He nods politely. Suddenly, Gaetano laughs and points at Rabbi. ”Look at this, Calamita! The way he holds his glass! So dainty, like a little girl!” Calamita, sitting on the edge of the desk picking his nails with a knife, looks up and smirks slightly.

Rabbi doesn’t respond, but puts the glass down on the desk. Gaetano grabs his forearm and shakes it.

“Wrist so limp! Como finocchio! You know this word?” Gaetano asks Rabbi.

“Yes,” Rabbi yanks his hand away, blushing. “I’ve heard it many times over the years. It’s not very nice.”

“But it’s true, yes?”

Rabbi makes an exasperated face and shakes his head. “You don’t know me.” Gaetano barks out a laugh, but looks deadly serious.

“Oh, I _know_ you,” Gaetano hooks a finger under his suspenders and runs it up and down, then snaps it. “I know many men like you before. You’re all the same, frocio. You put up a fight, but you give me what I want in the end.” He snaps his fingers and in an instant Calamita has the knife at his throat. Rabbi sucks in his breath and closes his eyes. Gaetano kicks his leg out and Rabbi falls to his knees. Calamita grabs him by the hair, pulling up to hold his head back, and keeps the knife against his jugular. Gaetano walks around the desk. He takes a hammer out of a drawer, then stands over Rabbi, twirling it like a baton.

“One time, during the war, I had a man like this. On his knees like you are now. He bite me. So I bash his teeth in.” He taps the hammer against his lips for effect. “Then I fuck his mouth anyway, while he choke and drown in his own blood. Is that how you want to die? With mi cazzo in your throat?” Rabbi just stares straight ahead.

“Answer!” Gaetano backhands him twice across the face. “You want to die tonight?!”

“No” he manages to keep the shudder that he feels out of his voice.

“Then you no bite” Gaetano sneers and unzips his pants. He strokes his cock until it grows hard and slaps it against Rabbi’s cheek. “Open up, mignotta.”

Rabbi, still staring blankly, opens his mouth slightly. “More!” He orders. He wedges the claw end of the hammer into his mouth and pulls down, forcing his jaw wide. Gaetano thrusts his cock in, causing Rabbi to gag. He fucks in and out a few more times, Rabbi wretches until he vomits, bile spilling over the front of his pants and shoes. Gaetano jumps back and raises the hammer as if to strike. “Merda! You ruin my new shoes!” But Calamita stays his hand, speaking in their native language:

“No need to make a bigger mess, boss. He will pay for your shoes.”

Gaetano relents and lowers his weapon, though it stays menacingly at his side. “He will pay, alright.” He pulls out a handkerchief and dabs at his stained clothes, then goes back to the task at hand. He grabs Rabbi’s jaw and rubs the head of his cock against his lips, smearing precum around his mouth. “That lipstick looks good on you, puttana.” Rabbi tries to turn his head, but can’t. Gaetano pushes back in his mouth. “You suck now. Do it.” Calamita lets go of his hair so he can move his head, but the knife stays painfully against his skin. “Do it.” He bobs only slightly.

After a few minutes Gaetano laments “He’s not very good! You told me he would know how, but he need some lessons.”

“He knows how” Calamita purrs and strokes his long fingers down Rabbi’s throat. “His daddy taught him well.”

Rabbi freezes and Gaetano bucks his hips to remind him to move.

“Right here in this room, I imagine” he continues, his voice low and gravelly. “Did he pass you around? Or maybe you sat under his desk and make nice while he works, eh?” Rabbi’s breath hitches as he starts to panic. “Go on, whore, show us. Show us how you pleasure your papa. Make him proud.” His eyes are watering now, both from gagging and with tears.

“Shhhh,” Calamita sooths, “it’s alright, it’s alright. Keep going. The better you suck, the faster it will be done. You want to go home, right? Use your mouth real sweet and you can go back to your sad little room and play house with the mulignan.” Something inside him breaks and Rabbi gives in, letting out a sob with the last of his resistance. He begins to suck harder, tries to take it all in, but chokes again. After a beat he pulls off and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “Can I have a drink of water?” He asks in a small, raspy voice.

“Of course.” Calamita drawls with faux kindness and flicks the switch blade closed. While he crosses the room to pour a glass, Gaetano waits expectantly, pumping himself; clearly entertained by the turn of events. Calamita returns and holds the tumbler to Rabbi’s lips and he gulps down the cool, soothing water.

“There, that’s better. Now you do it right, eh? You work hard and you get rewarded” Rabbi nods and takes the Sicilian’s shaft in his trembling hand. He strokes the base, then licks the head and takes it between his lips. Calamita and Gaetano make eye contact and smile triumphantly - this compliance is what they were aiming for.

“There you go! Bellissimo!”

Rabbi sucks in earnest, swallowing as much of the length as possible. The large man groans and urges him on with his hands in his hair. “He’s hungry for it now!”

“What did I tell you, Gaetano?” Calamita crows, “You understand now? Some safes you crack with a hammer, others you just have to fiddle with the dial. And the fiddling can be even more fun.”

Gaetano sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying himself thoroughly. Calamita stands behind Rabbi and watches, his own erection grazing the back of his head, fingers idly toying with the hair on his neck. Rabbi continues for what feels like an eternity but was probably not more than 10 minutes. He gets lost in the familiar sensation of velvety skin against his tongue.

Finally, Gaetano says “I’m going to cum - should I do it down his throat or on his face?” Calamita Shrugs.

“Make him choose.”

“You heard, finocchio: wear it or swallow it.”

Rabbi hates both options, but opts to pull off and close his eyes and jerks until he feels the warm liquid across his cheek. He’s panting hard. Just as he thinks it’s over he hears:

“Constant, you want a turn?” His partner doesn’t have to reply, just grabs Rabbi’s hair and twists his head until he’s forced to turn around. His dick is already out against his stomach and he pushes Rabbi’s face to it. Rabbi mouths along the shaft. “So sinful” he sighs, rubbing Rabbi’s cheek with his thumb. “You were made to do this. It’s in your blood, little Irish whore.”

Gaetano sits in the desk chair, getting bored now that he’s finished. “You going to be long?” He picks up the hammer and fidgets with it.

“Not long. Could be faster if this bitch would use his tongue more.” Rabbi takes the hint and laves the slit at the tip and around the head. The taller man allows him to continue for few minutes, then suddenly he yanks Rabbi’s hair, pulling him to a standing position, and half-sits half-leans him on the desk. He tilts the younger man’s head back, exposing his neck and inspects where the knife left cuts on his skin. Rabbi grips the edge of the desk for purchase. Calamita leans in, licks the blood off, and bites into the soft flesh.Rabbi moans in pain mixed with pleasure. Calamita grins with his skin between his teeth. With his free hand he gropes at Rabbi’s groin, finding it half hard, and deftly unbuttons his trousers to tease his balls. Rabbi slumps against him, whimpering. Once Rabbi is fully hard, he wraps one arm around his back and squeezes them close so he can rub their cocks together. His other hand grips both shafts.

“We’re going to cum together” he growls “you hear me?” Rabbi can only muster a nod. He wanks harder until Rabbi is shuddering mess.

“Now! Cum now!” He bites down on Rabbi’s neck, hard. His victim lets out a whine and ejaculates against Calamita, who follows suit without a sound.

“Good boy.” He pushes him away and stands up straight. He picks up Gaetano’s discarded handkerchief from the desk and tosses it at Rabbi. “Clean yourself up, you look disgusting” he spits on his face, saliva running down his cheek mixing with half-dried cum. Rabbi’s hands shake and his whole body trembles with the effort to keep himself from collapsing.

Calamita uses his own hanky to wipe the spunk off his shirt, then buttons his vest to cover the wet mark. He runs his fingers through his hair and instantly looks completely put together again.

He looks disdainfully at Rabbi’s efforts to compose himself. “Don’t you dare cry.”

Gaetano stands up and claps a heavy hand on Rabbi’s shoulder. “Come on, Rabbi, you did good! I’ll buy you another drink. We even now.” Rabbi is too in shock to resist as he is led out the door.

As they exit, they pass Paolo, who has fallen asleep in a chair outside the door. Gaetano kicks the chair over and shouts “Some watchman, you are!” and continues to beat him. Calamita guides Rabbi to the bar and sits him down in front of the bartender. He’s still shaking when they press a glass in his hand. “You Irish like whiskey, right?” Rabbi wants to tell them no, he hates it, the smell makes him sick because it reminds him of his father’s breath… but he just gulps it down instead. A few more shots later and his head lolls on the counter. There’s laughter and animated conversations going on around him, but he doesn’t register any of it. Eventually, Calamita stands to leave. Rabbi grabs his sleeve to stop him. Without lifting his head, he looks up at him, vision too blurry to make eye contact.

“I’ve known you half my life. Since I was a kid. How could you?”

Calamita is unfazed by the question. “You make trouble for me. You disrespect me. I had to remind you of your place. Next time, you will obey or you will be dead.” He puts on his jacket and hat. “Besides,” he adds, “you should thank me. Gaetano wanted to crack your skull open with hammer and fuck your literal brains out. I talk him out of it. I teach him about restraint.”

“Restraint” Rabbi snorts and starts to laugh, the laugh turns into a sob. He takes a beer that was abandoned next to him and continues to drink.

——

Rabbi doesn’t remember how he got home. He stumbles up the stairs, nearly falling as he crashes into his room some time between midnight and dawn, only the moonlight from the windows to see by. Satchel jolts upright in the top bunk.

“There you are! When you didn’t come back I thought you might be dead or in jail.”

“Not this time! Still here. I’m still ‘ere” he slurs, and begins clumsily pulling off his shoes, losing his balance (“Fuck!”), and trying again.

“Are you drunk?”

“What gave it away?” He chuckles.

Satchel lays back down. Rabbi manages to wriggle out of his sweater, only getting stuck in the sleeve for a second. He doesn’t bother undressing further, even tho his undershirt reeks, just falls into bed on his back.

After a few minutes pass, Rabbi asks softly, “Satchel? Still awake?”

“Mhmm.”

“When I’m not around, no one messes with ya, do they?”

“Not really.”

“Not really? What’s not really?”

“Sometimes the other kids push me around and call me names.”

“Ah. Children can be cruel. Little bastards. I’ll have a word with Naneeda.”

“No, then they’ll think I snitched!”

“Hmm, well. I’ll let you kids sort it out, I s’pose.” He pauses. “The adults, though… you tell me if anything happens. If they try - I’ll cut their fingers off and feed it to ‘em. Squash their bullocks like grapes. I’ll…” he voice drifts off as he starts to cry.

“Rabbi, are you ok?”

“No,” he whispers. “M’not ok. Never been ok.”

Satchel slips down from the bunk bed and sits by Rabbi’s side.

“What happened?” He fights to stop crying so his ward doesn't see.

“Nothing for you to worry about. It’s over. Go back to sleep.”

Satchel hugs Rabbi around the chest. “You have to be ok!” Rabbi pets his hair, soothingly.

“There, now. You’re a good lad. Everything’s going to be fine. Back to bed with ye. I’m like to be hung over in the mornin’, don’t wake me.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the show he’s wearing his collared shirt and bowtie in those episodes. Originally I had him wearing it here, but then I got the idea for Calamita biting his neck and needed no collar, so just imagine he changed clothes. The sweater-suspenders combo is cute, too.


End file.
